


玻璃之海  （ABO） Ep.2

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海  （ABO） Ep.2

Ep.2  
   
光一把深蓝色的保时捷SUV开出公司的时候，外头已经开始下起滂沱大雨了，汽车像是开进了一条由水作成的隧道。  
   
初春雨夜的空气中依然透着湿润的寒气，刚不自觉地缩了缩，身体的某处因刚才的剧烈运动现在还略有不适，而且内部还被塞进了奇怪的东西，感觉怎么坐怎么不舒服，刚只能撑着座椅勉强调整自己的坐姿。  
   
被压在硬邦邦的办公桌上酱酱酿酿了一番，刚现在全身上下都酸痛不适，只能满是怨念地瞪了旁边这个始作俑者一眼，始作俑者倒是体贴地把车内的暖气打开了。  
   
“说起来,”光一轻描淡写般的开口问道，“你今天是怎么过来的？”  
“嗯？坐电车。”刚如实地回答道。  
“电车？”光一皱着眉头，语调都升高了。  
“嗯，电车。”  
“下次你来之前告诉我，我派人来接你，你一个人坐电车太危险了。”  
 一个成年男子坐电车到底哪里危险啦，刚啼笑皆非地想，但是也懒得继续跟光一争辩。  
   
汽车停在一个十字路口，交通灯刺眼的红光透过水汽化作一片光晕。  
   
光一尚未平复的信息素混合着熟悉的烟草味包围着刚，使他感到无比安心。说起来他和光一结婚已经差不多半年了，但是像这样近距离看到他的侧脸，原来还是会忍不住心跳加速。  
想要亲吻，想要拥抱。  
原来自己是这么粘人的人啊，刚自嘲地想。   
   
“这个红灯好长啊……”  
光一的手指快速地敲击在方向盘上，不满地嘟囔着。  
“那要kiss吗？”刚抬眼看着身旁的人，明亮的眼眸闪烁着光。  
“欸？”  
趁光一还没反应过来，刚用手把光一的头拨向自己，然后吻了上去。故意含了含对方略凉的薄唇，然后转瞬即逝地放开了。  
   
“变绿了哦。”  
仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过一样，刚轻抬下巴指挥着光一。  
光一眯了眯漆黑的眼眸，踩下油门加速向左转，迅速决定改变原定的路线，停在了一个附近的露天停车场。  
“怎么停在这里了？”刚不解地问道。  
“太大雨了看不清，我们先停下来干点正事。”光一边解开安全带边回答。  
   
光一把刚的座椅往后倒下，然后身手敏捷地跨了过去把刚压在身下，三下五除二便把他的裤子脱掉了。  
“等等，光一……”刚睁大着眼睛想要提醒光一这里是室外，但整个人还是软的，只能放弃了无力的挣扎放任他翻弄自己的身体。那人强势地把自己的双腿弯曲并分开，湿漉漉的下身便毫无保留地暴露了在他面前。  
光一把还塞在刚后穴的棉手帕取出，刚刚射在里头的精液便顺着股瓣流出，水迹闪烁着淫靡的光泽，饱受蹂躏的穴口可怜巴巴地一张一合。  
刚感受到光一灼热的视线，想要把腿合起来，却被光一强硬地掰开。  
“你的身体好色啊。”  
“不要…看……啊——”  
光一饶有趣味地看着身下脸红得像草莓大福的刚，然后拉下了裤链，把粗硬的性器顶进了湿软的小穴，之前留下的体液让他轻易地顶进了最深处，温热的内壁包裹着他勃发的性器，快感像电流般冲上大脑。  
“啊——”  
那粗长的肉刃稍微撤出又狠狠地顶入，快速的撞击使交合的地方流出了白浊的液体，刚眯着眼睛，被痛感和快感折磨得不住地喘息和呻吟。  
光一的眼中闪烁着情欲，身上还穿着整齐的西装三件套，下身动作粗暴地占有着刚，但亲吻却非常温柔地落在刚的喉结上，酥酥麻麻的。  
这是犯规的，刚心想。不久后便弃械投降，勾着光一的脖子回吻着那俊美的脸庞，身体也主动地迎合着光一的律动。  
   
车内充斥着两人的呻吟和翻腾的信息素，光一脑子嗡嗡作鸣，狂风暴雨般地抽插，每一下都又凶又狠。快感使刚如同溺水般的沉沦，高潮到来之时脚尖不由自主地绷直，后穴交合处狠狠的绞紧，又被光一毫不留情地插入、撑开。光一也在刚高热的体内快速的冲刺后，爆发在最深处。  
   
   
两人在彼此身上喘息，享受着高潮后的余韵。  
车内的CD正好放到刚熟悉的旋律，男子用温柔的嗓音吟唱着。  
   
爱情开始时总是下着雨   
越过漫天的星辰（注1）

 

在车里缠绵完一番后，光一和刚回到了六本木的高层公寓。  
光一在这里有一套物业，虽然大部分时候他们还是住在堂本家的大宅，但是大宅里头毕竟还住着光一的父母以及里外几层的警卫保镖，所以当他们想过二人世界的时候会到这边小住几天。  
刚先进浴室洗了个热水澡，出来后觉得饥肠辘辘的胃部已经不满地发出声响，抬头看了一下时钟，已经八点多了，于是趁光一去洗澡的时候打开了冰箱看还有什么食材。  
幸好还有意大利面和番茄酱，刚穿上了黑色的围裙，打算简单点做个肉酱意大利面。  
   
光一洗完澡后全裸着走到刚的身后，收紧了手臂环抱着刚，温热而强有力的躯体紧贴着他，下身还很流氓地蹭了蹭。  
刚感觉到某个不和谐的部位正顶着他的屁股，无奈地说。  
“光一先生，你能不能穿条裤子。”  
“不要！全裸最高！”  
光一作为全裸爱好者，在本家一直被压抑着，到了只有他俩的家里当然要尽情享受了。洗完澡的刚香香软软的，光一非常自然地开始亲吻刚的后背，然后下身继续往前拱了拱。  
   
刚承认之前两次他有先撩的成分在，但是做了两次他现在双腿已经有点打颤，肚子还在咕噜咕噜地在抗议呢，实在不想来第三次了。  
“光一さん，我好饿~”  
“给你吃我的蛋白质。”  
Hentai！色老头！  
刚在内心狠狠地吐槽，但是身体还是很诚实地被挑起了反应。  
   
正当两人越演越烈准备进入本番的时候，突然响起了一阵急促的手机铃声。  
光一继续啃咬着刚的锁骨打算无视，但是铃声却锲而不舍地再次响起。  
“光一……电话……”刚被亲得迷迷糊糊的，T恤已经被扯掉了一半，露出了白花花的肩膀，还要尽力的唤醒光一，“电话！”  
“啧……”光一终于艰难地唤回了自己的理智，走到沙发把手机拿起，用明显非常不爽的低音炮接起电话。  
“喂长濑……什么事？”电话那头不知道说了什么，光一听着听着神情越来越严肃，声音也回复了正常，“谁干的查得到吗？啧……好的我尽快过去。”  
“怎么了？”刚察觉到光一沮丧的情绪，关心地问。  
“Moonlight有人闹事，得罪了一些重要客人，我得过去一趟。”  
   
Moonlight是堂本集团在银座的一家高级俱乐部，主要是方便集团用来办一些商务招待，毕竟无论是谈生意还是谈其他，还是自己的场子才最信得过。  
Moonlight的位置是在长濑会的势力范围内，所以之前从来都没有人敢来搞过事，今天却被蓄意闹场了，双方打斗了起来，据说还有流血事件。去那边消费的一般都是与堂本集团渊源颇深的公司高管或者政府要员，现在受到牵连，这下肯定需要光一亲自出面去道歉。  
   
刚自觉地去寝室衣柜拿出了一套干净的西装和衬衫，帮光一穿好，并娴熟地帮光一戴上领带。  
光一享受着刚的服务，看着近在咫尺专注的小脸，轻轻地嘬了一下富士山小嘴。  
“意大利面帮我留一点，我尽快回来继续‘享用’。”  
   
刚脸红着锤了一下光一，让他赶紧走。  
送完光一出门后，刚打开了电视，边吃意大利面边看完了两个平时最爱看的关西搞笑节目，思绪却无法克制的一直往外飘。  
   
初春的第一场雨下的轰轰烈烈的，窗外风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。外面下着这么大的雨，居然还有小混混特地去长濑会势力所在地的俱乐部闹事吗。  
刚总觉得这个时间点很奇怪，像是有人蓄意这么去做，但又觉得可能只是自己多心，毕竟闹事这种事情一般也不会去特意挑选天气状况。  
   
正当刚想要发一封邮件问问光一情况的时候，家里的门禁响了，静谧的空间里铃声特别的清晰。刚被吓了一跳，然后小跑到玄关，拿起了话筒，从话筒中传来了光一的助理龟梨熟悉的声音。  
“刚先生不好意思打扰了，光一先生说事情处理完了，让我直接把您接过去。”  
   
不是说直接回来的么？  
刚心里飘过一丝疑惑，但没细想，打算先把门打开了再问。  
在大门打开的一瞬间，刚便察觉到不对劲了，眼前的人带着墨镜，穿着一身黑色的外套，发型和身材都与龟梨无异。  
龟梨和也是被堂本光一从基层员工提拔上来的，虽然在工作场合他一直喷着掩盖剂，但作为嗅觉特别敏感的Omega，刚闻到过他微弱的Alpha的信息素，而眼前的这个人，明显是个Beta。  
   
刚立马想要把门关上，但黑衣人抢先用右手抵住了门，另一只手拿出乙醚的喷雾向刚喷去。  
   
刚倒下前看到黑衣人露出的刺青，是藤木会的记号。  
然后便坠入了一片黑暗。  
   
   
   
   
TBC


End file.
